The Unexpected Wedding
by Windrises
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to one of the weirdest weddings ever.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

By the time C. C. woke up Lelouch Lamperouge was already dressed in his black shirt, blue pants, and brown jacket. Lelouch said, "I'm going to be gone for a while."

C. C. asked, "Where are you going?"

Lelouch said, "Lloyd hired me to work on a short movie advertising his work. I love movies and money so it's a great combo."

C. C. asked, "Where are you going to do the film?"

Lelouch said, "At a former construction site that's a few blocks away."

C. C. replied, "Okay. I'll see you later. I love you."

Lelouch said, "I love you too." Lelouch started to walk out of the house, but he came back and said, "I almost forgot my keys."

C. C. replied, "You've forgotten your keys ten times this month."

Lelouch said, "Forgetting is important for memories."

C. C. replied, "That's a very contradicting term."

Lelouch said, "Without contradictions there wouldn't be a need for fairness."

Several minutes later Lelouch arrived at the abandoned construction site. Lelouch started prancing around while saying, "I'm really excited to do the film."

Suzaku Kururugi replied, "We do have a few issues to take care of."

Lelouch was disappointed by Suzaku's lack of excitement so he said, "You need to have more fun bro. You should be dancing on the film cameras and breaking random pieces of equipment."

Suzaku sternly replied, "We can't get any of the equipment broken Lelouch. You need to have some responsibility this time."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'll try to be mildly mature."

Lloyd Asplund walked by and said, "We're ready to start making this silly film."

Cecile Croomy replied, "But we don't have the shovel yet."

Lelouch asked, "Why would you need a shovel?"

Lloyd said, "The last action scene takes place underground. It comes before the wedding climax. Your character is in that scene so we'll need a shovel."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I have a shovel at home. C. C.'s probably bored so I'll ask her if she wants to help with the underground stuff."

Lelouch drove home and walked into the living room. C. C. asked, "What's going on Lelouch?"

Lelouch said, "I have a really important question." Lelouch stood up on one knee and asked, "Will you bury me for my underground fight scene?"

C. C. smiled and said, "I'd be delighted to marry you."

Lelouch got wide eyed and nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. said, "I've been waiting months for you to ask. I'm so excited." C. C. kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch was panicking. C. C. thought he said marry instead of bury. He thought about telling her the truth, but he had never seen C. C. be so excited before. Lelouch remembered that the film had a wedding scene. He thought he get money for Lloyd's movie by pretending that the movie's wedding scene was a real wedding.

C. C. said, "I'm going to go buy a wedding dress."

Lelouch replied, "Shop for it in the discount section."

The next morning Lelouch had a secret meeting with Lloyd in his office. Lelouch said, "I'm working on a plan that'll make our movie budget much lower."

Lloyd asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "C. C. thought that I proposed so I'm going to trick people into having the wedding at our construction site place. My parents will pay for all the movie budget, because they'll think it's for a real wedding. After we film the wedding scene I'll tell C. C. that it's a fake wedding."

Lloyd replied, "Your plan is delightfully sneaky and clever, but we could get in trouble if anybody finds out."

Lelouch said, "I won't tell anybody, until after we film the scene."

Lloyd replied, "Smart decision making."

Lelouch went home and saw that C. C. was trying on a purple wedding dress. She asked, "How do I look?"

Lelouch said, "Pretty awesome."

C. C. replied, "I was surprised when you proposed to me. I was expecting it to take a lot longer for you to ask."

Lelouch proudly said, "I've become really mature recently."

C. C. replied, "I look forward to our wedding and to being your wife." Hearing C. C. say that made Lelouch spit out a sip of soda on the floor. C. C. asked, "Why did you say that?"

Lelouch said, "When I think of marriage I feel like being sick."

The next day a wedding crew started setting up what they thought was a real wedding at the construction site. Suzaku walked up to Lelouch and said, "I know about your scheme."

Lelouch nervously asked, "What are you talking about?"

Suzaku said, "It's obvious that the wedding isn't real, because you scheduled it to happen at the same place where the wedding scene for Lloyd's movie is being filmed at."

Lelouch replied, "You need to keep that a secret. We need the money that my parents are putting into this wedding so we can make the movie as good as possible."

Suzaku said, "But you're lying to C. C."

Lelouch replied, "I'll tell her what's going on after the wedding."

Suzaku angrily said, "You're going to break her heart."

Lelouch replied, "I don't think so. C. C. and I will still date each other and live together."

Suzaku replied, "You must tell C. C. what's going on right away."

Cecile walked by and asked, "What's going on?"

Suzaku said, "Lelouch is lying to C. C. about the two of them getting together so he can get more money for Lloyd's movie."

Cecile replied, "Wow, Lelouch is a scoundrel."

Lelouch angrily said, "Hey."

Suzaku asked, "Can you tell C. C. what's going on Cecile? I'm not good at telling people sad news."

Cecile said, "Okay."

An hour later Cecile visited C. C. at Lelouch's house. C. C. said, "Hi. What's up?"

Cecile nervously replied, "I have some rough news for you."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Cecile said, "Lelouch wanted you to bury him for a scene in a movie, not marry him. The movie ends with a wedding scene so he's having a fake wedding with you in order to get the movie more money."

C. C. had a sneaky smile on her face while saying, "I'm going to get revenge on my lovely, but untrustworthy Lelouch."

A few weeks later it was the wedding day. Lelouch didn't bother getting any rings so they didn't have a best man. Lelouch wore a spy suit instead of a tuxedo. C. C. walked down the aisle while wearing a black dress. Lloyd was filming the wedding so he could use it for his movie's wedding scene.

The wedding host said, "We're gathered here today for the wedding on these two people. Since Lelouch threatened to take a nap if I didn't make this wedding short I'll rush through things. Does anybody reject to this wedding?"

C. C. smiled while saying, "I do." Everybody was really surprised.

Lelouch asked, "Are you getting cold feet?"

C. C. said, "Only because I took a cold shower this morning. Cecile told me the truth about your wedding scham. It turns out what I thought would be my dream coming true is just a cheap attempt for you and Lloyd to get more money for your dumb movie."

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry C. C. I never planned on proposing to you. I was asking you to bury me for a movie scene, not marry me."

C. C. asked, "How come you didn't tell me the truth earlier?"

Lelouch said, "I didn't want to disappoint you. I liked seeing you so happy, because I love you so much. Also getting enough money for Lloyd's movie was super important." C. C. punched Lelouch. Lelouch laid on the ground while thinking about how rotten his behavior was.

Lloyd laughed while saying, "Very well done."

C. C. folded her arms while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Lloyd said, "My movie was originally going to end with a happy wedding. You punching the groom is so much more creative. Thank you for making my movie better."

Lelouch got up, grabbed Lloyd's movie camera, and threw it into the ocean. Lloyd angrily asked, "Why did you ruin the movie?!"

Lelouch said, "Because the love of my life is more important than our dumb movie."

C. C. replied, "You better stop lying to me."

Lelouch said, "I will. I love you with all my heart."

C. C. replied, "I forgive you."

The wedding host asked, "Are you getting married?"

Lelouch said, "This was a fake wedding."

The wedding host asked, "Do I get paid for this?"

Lelouch said, "No." The wedding host punched Lelouch to the ground. C. C. helped Lelouch get up and kissed him.

Lloyd said, "I need to save the movie." He jumped into the ocean and swam around to find the movie camera.


End file.
